Bellossom (Pokémon)
|} Bellossom (Japanese: キレイハナ Kireihana) is a introduced in Generation II. It evolves from when exposed to a Sun Stone. It is one of 's final forms, the other being . Biology Bellossom is a primarily green Pokémon with circular blue eyes and red markings on its cheeks. It has two bright red flowers on its head and green and yellow leaves around its waist that resemble a skirt, all adding to the appearance of a hula dancer. Bellossom's petals are said to be more beautiful the worse the it evolved from smelled. When it rubs the petals on its head together, it creates a pleasing sound. Bellossom does not possess feet; in the anime, its center-most leaves bent as it was getting ready to spring, suggesting that it uses its leaves as substitutes for feet or legs. However, the Pokédex does classify it as a biped. Bellossom is often seen dancing and chanting. In particular, Bellossom dances when cloudy weather persists, or when the heavy rainfall season ends and it is drawn out by the warm sunlight. It lives in . In the anime Major appearances Two Bellossom appeared in Flower Power in a major role. A girl named Bailey had a pair that she nicknamed Belle and Bella, and she wanted them to be able to do a dance, but one of them was having trouble with the somersault that this dance required. Multiple Bellossom appeared in Whichever Way the Wind Blows. In the episode, there was a meadow in which Gloom evolved by collecting sediments of either Leaf Stones or Sun Stones that blew in the wind. However, the and Bellossom were feuding in that area. A Bellossom appeared in Strategy Begins at Home!, under the ownership of Noelle. It is very protective of her, and would team up with Brock's Croagunk in keeping away from Noelle. A Bellossom appeared in Thawing an Icy Panic!, under the ownership of a female . wanted to give it a flower, but it refused its request. A Bellossom appeared in PK20, where it celebrated its birthday. A Bellossom appeared in Pikachu and the Pokémon Music Squad. It was among the Pokémon living in a forest. Minor appearances Bellossom debuted in Pikachu's Rescue Adventure. A Bellossom appeared in Tricks of the Trade as one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Swap Meet in Palmpona. Two Bellossom appeared in The Grass Route. One belonged to Ephraim's parents, and another belonged to a Trainer participating in the Grass Tournament. Three Bellossom appeared in Houndoom's Special Delivery, where they were seen dancing in a grassy field and Togepi joined in. Three Bellossom appeared in 's dream in Sick Daze, where they were dancing and singing. A Bellossom appeared in Turning Over a New Bayleef, under the ownership of Haruno. It was residing in a garden that Ash's Bayleef ran off to. Multiple Bellossom appeared in Celebi: The Voice of the Forest. Three Bellossom appeared in Got Miltank? as inhabitants of a Pokémon-exclusive oasis. Three Bellossom were seen in the wild in The Legend of Thunder!. Multiple Bellossom appeared in Bulbasaur... the Ambassador!, where they were among the feuding Pokémon at Professor Oak's Laboratory. Five Bellossom appeared in I Politoed Ya So!, under the ownership of . She uses them in her cheerleading squad. Multiple Bellossom appeared in Fangs for Nothin' as inhabitants of the Dragon Holy Land. Three Bellossom appeared in Hatch Me If You Can. Several Bellossom were among the Pokémon seen at Professor Oak's Laboratory in Showdown at the Oak Corral. An injured Bellossom appeared under the care of in A Bite to Remember. A group of Bellossom were found in a field by in All in a Day's Wurmple. A Bellossom was used by one of the students of the Pokémon Trainers' School in Gonna Rule The School!. A 's Bellossom appeared in Win, Lose or Drew!, where it was seen competing in the . Three Bellossom appeared in Take the Lombre Home. A Bellossom appeared in Lights, Camerupt, Action! as an actor in one of Elijah's movies. A Bellossom appeared in PK13. Multiple Bellossom appeared in Island Time. A Coordinator's Bellossom appeared in Weekend Warrior, where it participated in the Contest. A Bellossom appeared in Reversing the Charges, where it had been defeated by an overcharged and was found by Max. A Bellossom appeared in Drifloon On the Wind!. A Bellossom appeared in Arriving in Style!, under the ownership of a Pokémon Stylist competing in the Hearthome Collection. Two Bellossom made a cameo in Arceus and the Jewel of Life. A Bellossom appeared in Dawn of a Royal Day!, under the ownership of a Coordinator competing in the Contest. A Bellossom appeared in Zoroark: Master of Illusions, as one of the many wild Pokémon who live in Crown City. A Bellossom appeared in The Island of Illusions! as a resident of Grand Spectrala Islet. A group of Bellossom appeared in Genesect and the Legend Awakened, where they were among the many Pokémon residing at Pokémon Hills. A Bellossom appeared in A Battle by Any Other Name!. Two Bellossom appeared in Dreaming a Performer's Dream!. Multiple Bellossom appeared in Thawing an Icy Panic! as residents of Ramos' ranch. A Trainer's Bellossom appeared in Forming a More Perfect Union!. Multiple wild Bellossom appeared in Alola, Kanto!, where they were among the Pokémon seen at Professor Oak's Laboratory. Two Trainers' Bellossom appeared in The Power of Us. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Magical Pokémon Journey manga In Magical Pokémon Journey, and rescue Princess Bellossom of the Flower Kingdom from Prince Sudowoodo of the Stone Kingdom in Pikachu and Clefairy's Heroic Tales. In the Pokémon Adventures manga Bellossom debuted in Murkrow Row when helped Joey get his bag back; it was one of the Pokémon in the bag. In Bringing up Bellossom, Erika owns a group of Bellossom who presumably help her in flower arrangement. One of them battled Pryce's during the Gym Leaders' exhibition matches at Indigo Plateau. In Interrupting Ivysaur, a Bellossom under the ownership of a named Beck appeared during 's challenge at the Battle Arcade. Pokédex entries }} In the TCG Other appearances ]] Super Smash Bros. Melee When released from a Poké Ball, Bellossom will use its to put any nearby opponents into a deep sleep. As Bellossom stays on-screen for longer than most Pokémon, this gives the thrower time to power up a smash move. It is also available as a trophy. Trophy information "From time to time, these beautiful flower Pokémon will gather in numbers and perform an odd sort of dance to call out the sun. While in the midst of this strange exhibition, their petals brush together to create a peaceful and soothing melody. A Gloom will only evolve into a Bellossom if it's exposed to a Sun Stone." Super Smash Bros. Brawl Bellossom makes a return appearance in Brawl, once again using its to put opponents to sleep and leave them vulnerable to attacks. Trophy Information "A Flower Pokémon. After spells of cloudy weather, Bellossom will gather to call out the sun by performing a dance. When exposed long enough to the sun, the leaves on its body will spin around. . Its main specialty is poison attacks. Also, Bellossom will close its flowers when sleeping." Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Bellossom returns as a Poké Ball summon, once again using to put opponents to sleep. Trophy information NA: A Grass-type Pokémon, Bellossom evolves from Gloom, losing its secondary Poison type. It also gets smaller. It's most common to find Bellossom in tropical climates, grouped together and dancing. In Smash Bros., the Sweet Scent from Bellossom can put even the most hardened fighters to sleep. PAL: Two unusual things happen when Gloom evolves into Bellossom: it gets smaller, and it loses its secondary type, Poison, becoming a purely Grass-type Pokémon. These Pokémon are most commonly found in groups in the tropics. Here, the more damage fighters have taken, the longer Sweet Scent keeps them asleep! Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Bellossom returns for the fourth time in the series, retaining , which lulls nearby foes to sleep. Game data NPC appearances : In the Special Episode Here Comes Team Charm!, a Bellossom appears before the Southern Jungle, attempting to convince Team Charm that there is no treasure in the Boulder Quarry ahead, but Team Charm proceed with their exploration anyway. This Bellossom is later revealed to be a disguise of , the guardian of Limestone Cavern. Pokédex entries |} |} - the stinkier the better. At night, this Pokémon closes its petals and goes to sleep.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} }} }} |} |} }} }} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Defeat a after defeating any Trainer in under 25 seconds in Challenge Mode}} |} |} |area=Springleaf Field}} |t=FFF|area=Evolve ( |Sapphire Field}})}} |area= , Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia|area=Hippowdon Temple}} |link=PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure|area=Flower Zone}} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Latolato Trail}} |} |} |area=Forest: Everspring Valley (post-ending)}} |area=Crag Area}} |area=Flower Garden: The Garden at the End of Time}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 2 }} |area=Event: Bellossom Appears}} |area=Leafy Expanse: Royal Garden (All Areas)}} |} |} Stats Base stats Generation II-V Generation VI onward Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Magical Leaf|Grass|Special|60|—|20||'}} By TM/HM By |After You|Normal|Status|—|—|15}} |Charm|Fairy|Status|—|100|20}} |Flail|Normal|Physical|—|100|15|*}} |Ingrain|Grass|Status|—|—|20}} |Nature Power|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Razor Leaf|Grass|Physical|55|95|25||'}} |Secret Power|Normal|Physical|70|100|20|‡}} |Strength Sap|Grass|Status|—|100|10| }} |Synthesis|Grass|Status|—|—|5}} |Teeter Dance|Normal|Status|—|100|20|*}} |Tickle|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} By tutoring By a prior evolution }} Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=044 |name2=Gloom |type1-2=Grass |type2-2=Poison |evo2= |no3=182 |name3=Bellossom |type1-3=Grass}} Sprites Other sprites Trivia * In its artwork, and artwork made earlier, Bellossom's body is shown with a blue color instead of its usual green. This color is similar to that of its evolutionary relatives and its Shiny color in Generation II. * Bellossom is the only single-type Pokémon that evolves from a dual-type Pokémon (thus the only Pokémon which loses its secondary type upon evolution). * Bellossom shares its with and . They are all known as the Flower Pokémon. * In Generation II, Bellossom could not learn from TM36, despite its pre-evolutions being able to do so. This was changed starting in Generation III. Origin Bellossom may be based on a and a dancer. Judging from its body structure and Pokédex entries, it may also be based on a bell. Name origin Bellossom is a combination of bella or belle (Spanish and French for pretty) and blossom. It may also involve bell. Kireihana is a combination of 綺麗 kirei (pretty) and 花 hana (flower). It may also involve 鈴 rei (bell). In other languages and |es=Bellossom|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Blubella|demeaning=From , , and possibly |it=Bellossom|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=아르코 Areuko|komeaning=From and |zh_cmn=美麗花 / 美丽花 Měilìhuā|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Beautiful flower" |hi=बेल्लोसोम Bellossom|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Беллосом Bellosom|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions Category:Pokémon that appeared in the anime before their game debut Category:Pokémon whose base stats changed in Generation VI de:Blubella es:Bellossom fr:Joliflor it:Bellossom ja:キレイハナ zh:美丽花